The engine compartment of machines, such as mining trucks, wheel loaders, excavators, and the like, is typically enclosed by a hood. The hood is coupled to the frame of the machine and may be operated by an actuator, which may be driven by electric power, hydraulic power or pneumatic power. The hood is moved to an opened position by the actuator for servicing and maintenance of an engine, a radiator or other components disposed in the engine compartment. An operator may activate the actuator to move the hood to the opened position and a closed position. During loading of the machines, especially in the event of vertical loading, the hood may vibrate in the closed position and thereby generate noise. The hood may be constrained in the closed position, but activating the actuator while the hood is restricted to the closed position may cause damage to the actuator.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,584,787 (the '787 patent) discloses an active hood apparatus. The active hood apparatus includes a main frame fixed to a vehicle body. A latch assembly is disposed at a back side of the main frame for locking and releasing a hood. A hood rise and fall device is disposed between the back side of the main frame and the hood latch assembly. The hood rise and fall device moves the hood latch assembly in a vertical direction based on a control signal from a controller. The controller receives a sensing signal from a pedestrian collision sensor. The active hood apparatus is actuated by the control signal from the controller to move the hood from the locked position. However, not all machines include a hood such as in the '787 patent, including latch assemblies that are electronically controlled and receive control signals from a controller. Therefore, a need remains for improvements in this technology area.